La caperucita roja
by kraisler23
Summary: Natsumi cuenta un relato de la Caperucita Roja a su muy particular estilo , incluyendo a sus amigos como personajes de la historia . Romance , humor y mucho más! shonen-ai , yaoi soft (Kazuki's girl role-en el cuento únicamente-) gracias por leer y por dejarme sus rr! cap 5 y final con Epilogo ,arriba!
1. la caperucita roja

**Hola! Buajaja he vuelto con ideas más locas y desquiciada que nunca jajaj por ejemplo un cuento de hadas al estilo Get Backers que seguro disfrutaran , jij así que los invitó a leer este nuevo fic y que me dejen sus comentarios! Gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: **Get Backers no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , el cuento de hadas de la Caperucita Roja es propiedad de los Hnos . Grimm quienes trasformaron la historia para que fuera para niños pues la verdadera , de tradición oral, y autor desconocido, relata que Caperucita si es devorada por el lobo hambriento , pero según los hermanos Grim ella se salva de la muerte , este cambió significó un gran avance e los cuentos infantiles pues deja una importante moraleja sobre la obediencia . Todos los personajes de GB pertenece a su autores respectivos y creadores , sin embargo , yo reclamo como míos a los personajes : Miko, Koutaro y Yuuichi Yuuichi los cuales son creación mía .

**Nota:** este fic está basado en el cuento de hadas de la Caperucita Roja , pero con los personajes de GB . Espero les guste . Ban/Kazuki; Juubei/Kazuki.. (shonen –ai)

**Gènero:** humor/romance shonen-ai , yaoi soft (Kazuki's girl role-en el cuento únicamente-)

**Resumen:** Natsumi cuenta un relato de la Caperucita Roja a su muy particular estilo , incluyendo a sus amigos como personajes de la historia . Romance , humor y mucho más!

**N/A:** lo que tenga "*" tiene nota a pie de página no olviden revisar

**La caperucita roja**

**Cap 1. **

Natsumi Mizuki estaba aburrida , tremendamente aburrida , era una tarde calurosa y sin clientes , eran las 4:00 de la tarde , muy tarde para comprar el almuerzo y muy temprano para cenar, así que no había ni una sola alma en el café , ni siquiera algún cliente eventual para pedir un capuchino o alguna otra bebida. Paul Wan estaba en la cocina limpiando un poco mientras que Natusmi pasaba el plumero una y otra vez sobre la barra . Hasta que de pronto la campanilla de la entrada anunció la entrada de un cliente , más bien de tres .

-Buenas tardes , bienvenidos al Honky Tonk café , ¿en qué puedo servirles?-saludó la camarera poniéndose de pie de un salto , era una joven y pequeña familia que entró al café viendo a todas partes un poco curiosos , ella de ojos verdes-jade- y cabellos castaños ,delgada y de tez blanca , él de cabello oscuro , lentes gruesos de marco de carey , y un pequeño niño como de 3 años y tanto , de ojos verdes como los de madre y cabellos colochitos y un poco claros , ojos curiosos y naricita de botón de rosa , vestido con un pantalón de gabacha color celeste con un barquito dibujado en la pechera, entre sus manos abrazado un peluche azul con fucsia y algunos retazos de otro color –hecha a mano - una pequeña jirafa .

-, muchas gracias .. señorita .. en realidad , es que quedamos de encontrarnos con unas personas hoy , aquí , en el Honky Tonk verdad?-preguntó el hombre como buscando confirmar si no estaban en el lugar equivocado , así que buscaba rectificar que fuera el café acordado .

-en serio? .. hmm en ese caso permítame ofrecerles unas bebidas mientras esperan –dijo con amabilidad mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente en una reverencia y se iba a toda prisa por un azafate .

-disculpa.. tu nombre de casualidad no es Natsumi-chan?-preguntó la mujer con dulzura

-si , así es .. –Natsumi se mostró sorprendida de que aquellas personas supieran su nombre –como supo?

-eres amiga de Kazuki-chan y Juubei-kun?-preguntó de nuevo aquella mujer de mirada dulce y amable que inspiró mucha confianza en Natusmi

-eh? Conocen a Kazuki-san y a Juubei-san ?- Natsumi abrió grandes los ojos mineras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa

-si! Somos unos amigos , justamente es a ellos a quienes venimos a buscar, quedamos de reunirnos aquí .. a las 4:00 pm –dijo el hombre de gafas mientras las acomodaba con elegancia sobre su nariz .

-ohh vaya , haberlo dicho antes .. los amigos de Kazuki –san y Juubei-san son bienvenidos! –Natsumi ubicó a la familia en una mesa adelante cercana a un ventana , trajo una sillita para el niño y les sirvió cafés calientes y humeantes y una gelatina de uva al pequeño quien no era otro sino Kouchi Yuuichi , el pequeño ahijado de Kazuki y Juubei

- cuanto gusto soy Miko Yuuichi y mi esposo Koutaro y nuestro pequeño .. Kouichi –Miko hizo las presentaciones

-encantada .. qué bueno conocerlos no sabía que era amigos de Kazuki y Juubei . ellos no tardaran en venir , seguro se retrasaron un poco .. –Natsumi no supo decir si sería bueno mencionar que estaban en una misión con Hven , Ban y Ginji , así que mejor no quiso dar más información

-tenemos clientes Natsumi?-preguntó Paul saliendo de la cocina y asomándose a la barra

-jefe , ellos son la familia Yuuichi son amigos de Kazuki y Juubei –kun!

-a que bien , bienvenidos .. siéntanse cómodos

-gracias –dijo la pareja al unísono , al siguiente rato estaban comiendo pastelillos cortesía de la casa .

El pequeño estaba estregándose los ojos con aburrimiento y comenzaba a desesperarse con quererse bajar de la silla y empezaba a lloriquear .

-shhh .. no llores amor .. ya nos vamos a ir .. –dijo Miko tratando de contentarlo sin muchos éxitos

-que pasa pequeño Kouichi .. te cuento una historia?-dijo Natsumi sacando al pequeño de la sillita y sentándolo en sus piernas , el pequeño pareció tranquilizarse a momentos y observar expectante y curioso a la persona frente a el que le hacía morisquetas .

-oh vaya Natsumi-chan creo que le agradas , a Kouichi le encanta los cuentos , le fascinan que le cuenten historias no puede ir a la cama sin no le relatas uno antes de dormir –dijo Miko divertida .

-prefecto entonces esta historia le encetará-dijo Natsumi tomando aire e inspiración para iniciar su relato .

-Había una vez .. -comenzó ante la mirada atenta y curiosa del niño …

**Continuará… **

Jajaj este es el preámbulo , y como es un capi introductorio es algo corto pero ya verán que en cuanto comience el relato las cosas se podrán buenas sobre todo si conocemos a Natsumi y su "peculiar" forma de ver las cosas jajajaj espero que me pueden acompañar en esta historia y me dejen , por supuesto, sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc . Gracias , nos leemos en la actualización .

Bye!


	2. la caperucita roja cap 2

**Hola! Buajaja he vuelto con ideas más locas y desquiciada que nunca jajaj por ejemplo un cuento de hadas al estilo Get Backers que seguro disfrutaran , jij así que los invitó a leer este nuevo fic cap 2 arriba! No olviden dejar sus comentarios! No sean malitos que siemrpe hay espacio para un par de rr. jajaja Gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: **Get Backers no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , el cuento de hadas de la Caperucita Roja es propiedad de los Hnos . Grimm quienes trasformaron la historia para que fuera para niños pues la verdadera , de tradición oral, y autor desconocido, relata que Caperucita si es devorada por el lobo hambriento , pero según los hermanos Grim ella se salva de la muerte , este cambió significó un gran avance e los cuentos infantiles pues deja una importante moraleja sobre la obediencia . Todos los personajes de GB pertenece a su autores respectivos y creadores , sin embargo , yo reclamo como míos a los personajes : Miko, Koutaro y Koichi Yuuichi los cuales son creación mía .

**Nota:** este fic está basado en el cuento de hadas de la Caperucita Roja , pero con los personajes de GB . Espero les guste . Ban/Kazuki; Juubei/Kazuki.. (shonen –ai)

**Género:** humor/romance shonen-ai , yaoi soft (Kazuki's girl role-en el cuento únicamente-)

**Resumen:** Natsumi cuenta un relato de la Caperucita Roja a su muy particular estilo , incluyendo a sus amigos como personajes de la historia . Romance , humor y mucho más!

**N/A:** lo que tenga "*" tiene nota a pie de página no olviden revisar , lo que va en _cursiva_ es el relato , lo que no , es parte de lo que ocurre fuera del cuento.

**La caperucita roja**

**En el cap anterior .. **

-oh vaya Natsumi-chan creo que le agradas , a Kouichi le encanta los cuentos , le fascinan que le cuenten historias no puede ir a la cama sin no le relatas uno antes de dormir –dijo Miko divertida .

-prefecto entonces esta historia le encetará-dijo Natsumi tomando aire e inspiración para iniciar su relato .

-Había una vez .. -comenzó ante la mirada atenta y curiosa del niño …

**Cap 2.**

_En un bosque lejano , en un claro del lugar , había una hermosa casita donde vivían madre e hija , la chica era una hermosa jovencita de cabellos largos castaños y ojos grandes del mismo color , usaba siempre un hermoso kimono blanco largo y encima cubriéndola del frio del lugar, una caperuza roja que cubría su cabeza y protegía sus cabellos largos para que no enredaran ,usaba este lindo atuendo tan seguido que la gente de los alrededores la conocían mas como la Caperucita Roja. _

_Un día la abuelita de Caperucita se enfermó de gravedad por lo que su madre le dijo a Caperucita _

_-hija! Quiero que lleves esta cesta con comida y medicinas a tu abuelita que vive cerca del camino a las orillas del bosque , por favor llévasela pronto y no te entretengas en el camino , tampoco hables con extraños _

_-Muy bien mamá –dijo la obediente y linda chica , mientras se arreglaba con su usual atuendo , la caperuza roja , y se llevaba la cestilla llena de deliciosos majares y medicinas para la abuelita . _

Kouichi observaba muy atento los gestos que hacia la chica camarera quién tenía un largo repertorio de caritas divertidas que hacían reír al niño a ratos mientras intercalaba dulzura en su voz en medio de la historia Miko y Koutaro solo observaban enternecidos como el niño se hacía de una nueva amiga , y sonreirán divertidos de las ocurrencias de la chica quien estaba absorta en su relato .

_Así pues la linda joven , salió de su casa llevando la cestita y da__ndo saltitos y cantando son su dulce y melodiosa voz , las avecillas le hacían __coro con sus trinos y por el camino se fue recogiendo flores de todos colores y fragancias para llevárselas __a su abuelita en cuanto llegara a su casa . _

El relato iba de las mil maravillas hasta que alguien más entro al Honky Tonk ,.. al principio los presentes pensaron que se trataban de Kazuki y Juubei que llegaban a la reunión ya acordada y voltearon a ver a la puerta pero no eran ellos era más bien otro par .

-Gin! Ban!- saludó la camarera mientras cargaba al chiquillo en brazos!

-Hola Natsumi chan! ¿Cómo estás?-saludó el rubio quien se quedó viendo al niño , luego vio a los padres y vio al niño de vuelta , haciendo memoria sonrió. –Son los Yuuichi amigos de Kazu verdad?-dijo al fin de un rato de recordar .

-ah, es verdad. Sr. Amano!-saludó Koutaro extendiendo la mano y Miko también haciendo una reverencia .

-Gin.. los conoces?

-si nos vimos en los juegos de invierno de Nagano* verdad Ban?-dijo el ex emperador , Pero Ban sinceramente se estaba haciendo el loco no recordaba nada agradable de ese viaje y sinceramente no quería revivirlo.

-en serio? –entonces ya se conocían?-Natsumi parecía sorprendida , y ahora Ban estaba realmente molesto pues ahora Ginji se había unido a la conversación "familiar" y el volvía sentirse incomodo .

-y que están haciendo por acá?-preguntó Ginji a la pareja

-venimos a buscar a Kazuki –chan y Juubei-kun , queríamos saludarlos y hemos quedado acá pero parece que se retrasaron un poco

-ah! Eso es porque aun no han terminado un trabajo , pero no tardaran en venir –

-un trabajo?-preguntó Miko-san con algo de curiosidad

-a pues .. –pero antes de Ginji siguiera hablando Ban se apresuró a inventar algo menos "extraño" que lo que seguramente le diría Ginji quien no sabía mentir.

- están trabajando en unas ventas , pero ya no tardaran en venir si acordaron con ustedes a alguna hora seguro estarán acá tarde o temprano

-Ban-chan-Ginji se recordó que aquellas personas no sabían nada de los trabajos de recuperación ni mucho menos de la fortaleza ilimitada , eran personas comunes y corrientes sin ninguna habilidad especial , ellos jamás entenderían las circunstancias que los rodeaban , Natsumi comprendió la situación y mejor pretendió cambiar de tema .

-Bueno , pero Kouichi quiere seguir escuchando mi historia verdad?

-capeducita!-dijo el pequeño aplaudiendo enérgicamente

-jaja a si Caperucita es verdad quieres saber cómo sigue la historia?

-le estas contando un cuento?-preguntó un inocente chibi Ginji con ojitos brillosos , quien se sentó a la mesa con la familia y Natsumi , mientras Ban solo suspiró resignado – es un bebé- se sentó a una distancia prudencial donde pudiera escuchar la historia disimuladamente mientras fingía leer unos periódicos viejos de los que Paul ya había leído como 1000 veces consecutivas.

De esta manera Natsumi siguió su relato

En que estábamos .. ah! sí!

_Caperucita iba felizmente cantando y danzando por el bosque recogiendo margaritas, jazmines y rosas cuando de pronto le apreció el temible lobo feroz, era muy temido en el pueblo y en los alrededores por tratarse de un lobo seductor que le gustaba engañar y mentir y robar comida , y ese lobo estaba secretamente enamorado de la caperucita . _

Ban apartó su vista de las letras en el periódico cuando Natusmi dijo eso sin saber exactamente por que sintió sonrojarse , pero siguió en su actuación de estar muy ensimismando en la noticas nacionales de hacia 15 días , y siguió escuchando aquel descabellado cuento , Natsumi se estaba saliendo de la realidad , el cuento no iba así , no al menos como él lo recordaba , el lobo nunca había estado enamorado de la caperuza , estaba hambriento y quería comerse las cosas de la cesta y comérsela a ella pero no porque la amara sino porque tenía hambre .. –ese tipo de cosas pasaban por la mente de Miodu cuando la voz de Natsumi volvió escucharse en su mente y le sacó de sus pensamientos enredados .

_-aja! Pero si es la bella caperucita roja! Como estas?-dijo el lobo hambrientamente viéndole fijamente con esos ojos azules grandes y calculadores _

_-hola, eres el lobo feroz del que tanto hablen en la aldea?-preguntó Caperucita muy asustada y con la voz temblorosa _

_-claro que si , y vaya que soy famoso , ¿que llevas en tu cesta Caperucita? , se ve pesada no quieres que te ayude?-preguntó muy atrevido acercándose peligrosamente a la jovencita _

_-no es necesario Sr. Lobo voy a casa de mi abuelita y ya estoy cerca!.. además no debo hablar con extraños –dijo recordando las recomendaciones de su madre _

_-no soy un extraño somos amigos!.. además cerca? Dices?, ¿ Sabes cómo llegarías __mas rápido?__ , si te fueras por el camino corto , el atajo por el caminito del bosque así no tendrías que cargar esa cesta pesada tanto rato-le dijo con malicia sonriendo ferozmente y mostrando sus dientes_

_-un atajo?-preguntó incrédula _

_-si, mira te vas por aquel rumbo cerca de los arbustos , y luego pasa por el puentecillo colgante de madera , y llegaras en un segundo te lo puedo asegurar –le dijo el Lobo con coquetería _

_-bueno , esta bien , no conocía ese atajo , gracias por decirme , no eres tan malo como dicen –dijo Caperucita regalándole __una linda sonrisa al lobo malo quien no pudo mas sino sonrojarse ante la belleza de caperucita , su dulzura e inocencia hasta se sintió mal por engañarla , la joven tomó el camino que el Lobo le indicó desapareciendo entre los matorrales , mientras el Lobo tomaría el verdadero atajo y llegaría __antes a la casa de la abuela , allí la sorprendería en una emboscada , le quitaría la cesta , se comería todo y además devoraría a la chica . _

_-es el plan perfecto –dijo riendo para sus adentros y se apresuró por el camino corto. _

_En poco rato el lobo llegó __a la casa de la abuela , por supuesto antes de que la Caperucita entró por una ventana que estaba medio abierta y vio a la abuela de Caperucita bien dormida . _

_-oh.. la abuelita de caperucita no es tan anciana como creía de hecho es bastante joven , dijo al ver a la rubia voluptuosa recostada en la cama _

"RUBIA VOLUPTUOSA?!"-Ban de nuevo dejó de leer abruptamente , esa Natsumi loca estaba tomando a sus amigos como personajes de la historia

Natsumi rio un poco bajo ante la reacción de Ban que aunque estaba sentado lejos de ellos y de espaldas no había podido disimular dar un saltito en su lugar .

-jejej que buena historia Natsu-chan! la abuelita de caperucita se parece a Hven –san –dijo un chibi Ginji muy divertido –y caperucita también se me hace un personaje conocido –dijo pensativo rascándose la cabecita dorada

-Oh claro que no Gin, como crees, el parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia es un cuento .. –se defendió Natusmi , pero su voz era de puro cinismo , sin embargo siguió con el relato

_A pues entonces, cuando el lobo entró en la casa encontró a la abuelita de caperucita medio dormida , y se acercó lentamente a ella , pero entonces __la rubia abrió los ojos y vio de cara al lobo y dio un tremendo grito , pero el lobo usó su jagan y la hizo caer en un profundo sueño , la cargó hasta el ropero donde la dejó __amarrada y buscó en el closet otras ropas de la abuela , se puso un camisón __y un gorro de dormir y se metió __en la cama haciéndose __pasar por la abuelita enferma de caperucita para que cuando la jovencita entrara engañarla y comérsela junto con la cesta llena de comida! _

-JAGAN?!-esta vez Ban no se contuvo se paró de un saltó y se fue hasta done estaba Natsumi halándola del brazo

-oye ya te estás pasando!-dijo molesto ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes , Ban se puso de color carmín de la pena , tal vez había sido muy impulsivo. Soltó a Natsumi rio nerviosamente y se sentó robóticamente de nuevo en su asiento con la cara roja como tomate, Natusmi se moría de la risa estaba disfrutando con su ocurrencia , Chibi Ginji también reía divertido , Natsumi tomó muevo aire y siguió la historia .

"tonta Natsumi.. solo a ella se le ocurre ponerme en vergüenza"-se decía Ban jurando que se vengaría de la camarera en cuanto los Yuuichi se retiraran del lugar .

Cof, cof .. bueno en que estábamos?

-ah sí!-dijo enérgica- entonces …

_**Continuará… **_

**Jajajajaja Natsumi es de lo que no hay y le encanta fastidiar a los Get Backers sobre todo a Ban .. no se pueden perder la continuación .. gracias ****por leer espero sus reviews! **

*Ban y Ginji conocieron a los Yuuichi en los juegos deportivos de invierno en Nagano cuando fueron a la misión de tomarle fotos al abominable hombre de las nieves , pueden encontrarlo en el fic , _la nieve, los Get Backers __y el Yeti_, la cual está mi lista de fics , la cual están libres de consultar .

**Eso sería todo por ahora , hasta la próxima actualización **

**Bye! **


	3. la caperucita roja cap 3

**Hola! Buajaja he vuelto con ideas más locas y desquiciada que nunca jajaj por ejemplo un cuento de hadas al estilo Get Backers que seguro disfrutaran , jij así que los invitó a leer este nuevo fic cap 3 arriba! No olviden dejar sus comentarios! No sean malitos que siempre hay espacio para un par de rr. jajaja Gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: **Get Backers no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , el cuento de hadas de la Caperucita Roja es propiedad de los Hnos . Grimm quienes trasformaron la historia para que fuera para niños pues la verdadera , de tradición oral, y autor desconocido, relata que Caperucita si es devorada por el lobo hambriento , pero según los hermanos Grim ella se salva de la muerte , este cambió significó un gran avance e los cuentos infantiles pues deja una importante moraleja sobre la obediencia . Todos los personajes de GB pertenece a su autores respectivos y creadores , sin embargo , yo reclamo como míos a los personajes : Miko, Koutaro y Koichi Yuuichi los cuales son creación mía .

**Nota 1:** Este capítulo tiene como música de fondo la canción " como un lobo" de Miguel Bossè , no es un song fic pues solo lleva lyrics en este único cap , les recomiendo la canción muy buena! La pueden localizar fácilmente en youtube .

**Nota2:** este fic está basado en el cuento de hadas de la Caperucita Roja , pero con los personajes de GB . Espero les guste . Ban/Kazuki; Juubei/Kazuki.. (shonen –ai)

**Género:** humor/romance shonen-ai , yaoi soft (Kazuki's girl role-en el cuento únicamente-)

**Resumen:** Natsumi cuenta un relato de la Caperucita Roja a su muy particular estilo , incluyendo a sus amigos como personajes de la historia . Romance , humor y mucho más!

**N/A:** lo que tenga "*" tiene nota a pie de página no olviden revisar , lo que va en _cursiva_ es el relato , lo que no , es parte de lo que ocurre fuera del cuento. Lo que va subrayado y centrado es la canción .

**La caperucita roja**

**En el cap anterior .. **

"tonta Natsumi.. solo a ella se le ocurre ponerme en vergüenza"-se decía Ban jurando que se vengaría de la camarera en cuanto los Yuuichi se retiraran del lugar .

Cof, cof .. bueno en que estábamos?

-ah sí!-dijo enérgica- entonces …

**Cap. 3 **

Paul había puesto la radio y ahora sonaba una canción poco conocida por los alrededores , no era un cantante local , pero tenía muy buen ritmo , una voz masculina intercalada a momentos por otra femenina , por alguna razón a Ban le pareció que la letra se adaptaba a lo que Natsumi contaba y lo que el por alguna razón él estaba sintiendo .

Parece queEl miedo ha conquistado

Tus ojos negrosProfundos y templados

¿Que va a ser de ti? 

¿Que va a ser de ti?

Panteras sonVigilan mi destierro

Me he condenado

Y en ellos yo me encierro

¿Que va a ser de ti? 

¿Que va a ser de ti?

_La abuelita de Caperucita ya estaba encerrada inconsciente en closet , cuando el lobo se puso el caisimón , una gorra de dormir y se metió __en la cama cubriéndose __con las sábanas hasta los ojos con el fin de que la caperucita no lo reconociera , puso el cuarto a oscuras solo encendió una vela para que la chica no viera que no se trataba de él y tener tiempo para engañarla comerse su comida y comérsela a ella también . E hizo todo justo a tiempo porque entonces llamaron a la puerta . _

_TOC, TOC!_

_-abuelita soy yo caperucita.. –se oyó la melodiosa y dulce voz de la chica _

_-adelante mijita pasa adelante.. –dijo fingiendo vos de mujer _

_La chiquilla entró __felizmente , ofreciéndole la canasta llena de comida _

_-mira abuelita te traje bocadillos y tus medicinas te las manda mamá-dijo feliz sentándose al lado de la cama de la abuela , caperucita abrió grandes los ojos , el cuarto estaba en penumbra por no ser que la luz de la vela alcanzaba difusamente a alumbrar algo . _

_- abuelita por que esta tan oscuro aquí?-dijo observando las penumbras en las que se encontraban _

_-hay mijita , se fue la luz.. desde la mañana , pero no te preocupes puedo verte , claramente –le __dijo con voz con un tano un tanto pervertido que caperucita no pudo percibir _

_-abuelita .. que orejas tan grandes tienes!?-dijo la chica acariciando una oreja algo peluda que se había escapado del gorro de dormir para desventura del lobo , quien volvió a meterla cuidadosamente con algo de nerviosismo ._

Miénteme y di Que no estoy loco 

Miénteme y di Que solo un poco 

¿Quien teme? 

¿Quien teme? 

Di Si yo me pierdo 

¿Quien teme? 

¿Quien teme? Di

_-ahh, jejejej es para oír tu linda y dulce voz mejor mi niña !-dijo fingiendo dulzura _

_-oh abuelita y que gran nariz tienes!-dijo sorprendida viendo la nariz negra y brillante del lobo , que en un descuido había dejado la sábana resbalara por un lado y ahora estaba al descubierto su boca y nariz . _

_-oh , jajaja es para oler el delicioso aroma de jazmines y té verde que desprende tu cuerpo , y el de rosas y eucalipto de tus cabellos mi linda niña! –dijo deslizando su peluda mano por la caperuza roja dejándola caer y acariciando ahora libremente los cabellos castaños largos y sedosos que salían de la capucha colorada . _

_-y que ojos tan grandes y azules tienes abuelita –dijo acercando su rostro al del lobo quien se ruborizó mucho , y apretaba los mechones largos de cabello de la caperucita entre sus garras ._

Mi corazón Salvaje y estepario 

Lamio poemas caídos de tus labios 

¿Que va a se de ti? 

¿Que va a ser de ti?  
Tu pecho es Tan cruel como bendito 

Tu cuerpo en fin Babel y laberinto 

¿Que va a ser de ti? ¿Que va a ser de ti?

_-son para observarte mejor mi hermosa niña .. ver cada molécula que compone tu bello rostro mijita!-dijo con seducción , el rostro de caperucita enrojeció __al tono de su caperuza roja , esa no parecía __la abuelita .. _

_-tus manos .. son peludas dijo observando las garras del lobo que la tenían sujeta del cabello _

_-estas son para agarrarte mejor –dijo atrayéndola hacia sí , y mostrándole sus filosos dientes _

_-ahh y que dientes tan grandes tienes abuelita-dijo ya temblando de pavor al saber que era el lobo feroz. _

De pronto otra interrupción , la campanilla del Honky Tonk volvió a anunciar otros visitantes por tercera vez en la tarde , y esta vez era la pareja, que la otra pareja estaba esperando desde hacía más de 45 minutos , Kazuki y Juubei.

-Kazuki-san! Juubei-kun!

-Miko-san , Koutaro-san!

Vaya sorpresa!

Kazuki y Juubei siguieron el juego , la mera verdad es que habían olvidado por completo de la cita con los Yuuichi , debido a la misión que habían tenido que realizar con Hven que aunque no había siso la gran cosa si les había absorbido gran cantidad de tiempo , claro que tuvieron que inventar una larga historia de unas ventas para que coincidiera con lo que Ban había inventado , se disculparon por la demora muy apenados de haber hecho espera a sus amigos , conversación un rato de manera muy amena y Ban solo trataba de no vomitar por a escena de reencuentro familiar , sin embargo no dejaba de observar a los recién llegados de reojo o por lo menos a uno de los recién llegados de largos cabellos castaños y sonrisa encantadora , bello como siempre.

Miénteme y di Que no estoy loco 

Miénteme y di Que solo un poco 

¿Quien teme? ¿Quién teme?

Di Si yo me pierdo ¿Quien teme? 

¿Quién teme? Di

-por qué no se quedan todos y escuchamos como sigue la historia de Natsumi-chan , Kouichi está muy entusiasmado nunca lo había visto tan alegre y atento. –sugiriò Miko chan mientras Natsumi servía otra ronda de bocaditos y cafés y se sentaba de nuevo para reanudar su cuento ahora en la compañía del maestro de los hilos y el Kakei , solo Ban se negó a sentarse con ellos pese a que todos le rogaron sobre todo los Yuuichi pero se negó y fingió que iba al baño sin embargo trató de regresar lo más pronto posible y seguir haciendo como que leía el periódico solo para saber cómo terminaría la loca historia por que pese a lo descabellado del cuento y a la vergüenza que lo había hecho para hacia un rato , debía reconocer que estaba interesante y le daba curiosidad saber la continuación .

-jejej bien entonces continuaré con el relato –dijo Natusmi tomando asiento de nuevo y sentando y acomodan al pequeño Kouichi en sus piernas

Mil años pasaran 

Y el duende de tu nombre

De luna en luna ira 

Aullando fuerte woh, woh, woh 

Miénteme y di

Que no estoy loco 

Miénteme y di 

Que solo un poco 

Miénteme y di 

Que no estoy loco Miénteme y di

_-estos, mi dulce niña .. son para comerte mejor!-dijo abalanzándose sobre caperucita como si de verdad estuviera a punto de devorarla de una mordida ,la Caperucita gritó tanto pidiendo auxilio que su voz llegó __a oídos __a un leñador que se encontraba trabajando por los alrededores quien guiado por los gritos se dirigió hasta la cabaña derribó la puerta de una furiosa y enérgica patada y se encontró __con una escena horrible!_

Y como un lobo voy detrás de ti

Paso a paso tu huella he de seguir

Y como un lobo voy detrás 

de ti Paso a paso tu huella he de seguir

_El lobo persiguiendo a Caperucita por toda la casa a la vez que la pobre chica tenía el kimono roto en jirones , al primer instante la escena de ver la linda chica expuesta y dejando ver demasiada carne hizo ruborizar al leñador pero al siguiente instante lo dominó la furia de ver lo que el lobo pretendía __. _

_-MALVADO Y PREVERTIDO LOBO PAGARAS POR HACERLE DAÑO A CAPERUCITA!-le dijo el leñador hecho una furia y comenzó __a lazarle agujas voladoras al pobre lobo. _

Y como un lobo voy detrás de ti

Paso a paso tu huella he de seguir 

Y como un lobo voy detrás de ti 

Paso a paso, paso a paso

-Agujas voladoras?!- Juubei casi escupió su café al oír semejante cosa y luego tanto Kazuki como Juubei se pusieron muy rojos frente a todos lo que causó nuevas risas y también molestias sobre todo de parte de Ban quien hasta sentía la boca amarga del enojo .

**Continuará… **

**Bueno hasta acá el tercer capítulo , espero les haya gustado y , pues como es una historia corta ya en el siguiente capi finaliza , aun no sé si habrá ****epilogo pero lo más probable es que si así que atentos , ****gracias por leer ,espero que también les haya gustado la canción , no se pueden perder el desenlace la esta cuento de hadas loco! Jijij **


	4. la caperucita roja cap 4

**Hola! Buajaja he vuelto con ideas más locas y desquiciada que nunca jajaj por ejemplo un cuento de hadas al estilo Get Backers que seguro disfrutaran , jij así que los invitó a leer este nuevo fic cap 4 y último arriba! No olviden dejar sus comentarios! No sean malitos que siempre hay espacio para un par de rr. jajaja Gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: **Get Backers no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , el cuento de hadas de la Caperucita Roja es propiedad de los Hnos . Grimm quienes trasformaron la historia para que fuera para niños pues la verdadera , de tradición oral, y autor desconocido, relata que Caperucita si es devorada por el lobo hambriento , pero según los hermanos Grim ella se salva de la muerte , este cambió significó un gran avance e los cuentos infantiles pues deja una importante moraleja sobre la obediencia . Todos los personajes de GB pertenece a su autores respectivos y creadores , sin embargo , yo reclamo como míos a los personajes : Miko, Koutaro y Koichi Yuuichi los cuales son creación mía .

**Nota:** este fic está basado en el cuento de hadas de la Caperucita Roja , pero con los personajes de GB . Espero les guste . Ban/Kazuki; Juubei/Kazuki.. (shonen –ai sutil )

**Género:** humor/romance shonen-ai , yaoi soft (Kazuki's girl role-en el cuento únicamente-)

**Resumen:** Natsumi cuenta un relato de la Caperucita Roja a su muy particular estilo , incluyendo a sus amigos como personajes de la historia . Romance , humor y mucho más!

**N/A:** lo que tenga "*" tiene nota a pie de página no olviden revisar , lo que va en _cursiva_ es el relato , lo que no , es parte de lo que ocurre fuera del cuento.

**La caperucita roja**

En el capitulo anterior…

_El lobo persiguiendo a Caperucita por toda la casa a la vez que la pobre chica tenía el kimono roto en jirones , al primer instante la escena de ver la linda chica expuesta y dejando ver demasiada carne hizo ruborizar al leñador pero al siguiente instante lo dominó la furia de ver lo que el lobo pretendía __. _

_-MALVADO Y PREVERTIDO LOBO PAGARAS POR HACERLE DAÑO A CAPERUCITA!-le dijo el leñador hecho una furia y comenzó __a alzarle agujas voladoras al pobre lobo. _

-Agujas voladoras?!- Juubei casi escupió su café al oír semejante cosa y luego tanto Kazuki como Juubei se pusieron muy rojos frente a todos lo que causó nuevas risas y también molestias sobre todo de parte de Ban quien hasta sentía la boca amarga del enojo .

**Cap 4. **

La historia continuó , para alegría de Kouichi y desgracia de Kazuki y Juubei quienes ya se habían percatado las intensiones de Natsumi , pero al que peor le estaba yendo era a Ban quien refunfuñaba en silencio en su asiento escondiendo la cara tras el diario .

_El leñador estaba tan molesto que dejó al pobre lobito como colador , por su atrevimiento , así que lobo tuvo que ir del lugar antes que la cosa se pusiera peor y peligrara su vida , adolorido y triste por su derrota huyó de la casa y se alejó fuera del bosque nunca más se le volvió __a ver por los alrededores . _

_-gracias Sr. Leñador por salvarme –dijo una caperucita bastante asustada , cuando se dio cuenta que sus ropas estaban rasgadas y dejan a ver mucho ,se trató de cubrir con su caperuza y se sonrojó mucho así mismo el leñador quien desde hacia tiempo estaba enamorado de la linda jovencita pero por su gran timidez no se había atrevido a confesarle su amor . _

_-_OYE! Natsumi no recuerdo que eso ocurrirá en el cuento –intervino Kazuki con las mejillas rojas tratando de convencer a la chica camarera para que para allí su relato pues la cosa se estaba poniendo vergonzosa .

Sin embargo con nada lograrlo acallarla ella no se callaría hasta que hubiera terminado la historia

-pero Kazuki-san! Así la historia es mucho mas entretenida y romántica-dijo poniendo ojitos brillantes y soñadores mientras la rodeaba un aura de romanticismo y drama.

-bueno pero .. es solo para un niño pequeño no creo que lo entienda –se defendió Kazuki muy nervioso y con las mejillas que no paraban de enrojecer .

-jaja no te preocupes Kazuki-san los niños de ahora son mucho más listos que antes .. además no solo estoy contando para el –dijo con una sonrisa enigmática que definitivamente tenía un trasfondo y un doble sentido .

_Entonces el leñador al darse cuenta de las vestiduras rotas de caperucita , con un gesto muy caballeroso y galante que hizo ruborizar millones de tones mas Caperucita y le tenido __su chaqueta para que se cubriera . _

_-Caperucita.. yo.. desde hace mucho tiempo, he estado enamorado de ti .. _

_-oh,.. señor leñador-Caperucita no sabía que decir , tartamudeaba nerviosamente y las mejillas las tenia sumamente arreboladas y es que a decir verdad es que Caperucita también estaba muy enamorada del joven leñador pues era un chico muy atractivo de cabello castaños y ojos de un azul medianoche muy misterioso y profundo y desde hacia tiempo le atraía __mucho , __ siempre tenía alguna excusa para salir al bosque y pasar viéndolo cuando trabajaba arduamente en el claro del bosque cercano a la casa de su abuela , lo había estado viendo desde hacia tiempo, y es que tal vez no se llevaran demasiado tiempo , pues ambos era unos chicos en la plena flor de la juventud y tal vez se llevaría a lo sumo un año . _

_-gracias por salvar mi vida .. yo.. no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi –dijo Caperucita mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos y se atrevía lentamente y con timidez a abrazarlo en un gusto de profundo agradecimiento y amor . _

_-lo hubiera hecho una y mil veces me alegra tanto que estés a salvo – fue una atracción instantánea como si amara de toda la vida sus rostros se acercaron uno al otro y finalmente se dieron un tierno beso , el primero de muchos mas . _

_-OIGAN! –sáquenme de aquí gritaba la sexy abuelita quien había despertado del trance del Jagan y pateaba y gritaba pro que la sacaran del ropero donde la había encerrado el lobo . _

_Liberaron a la abuelita de Caperucita , contaron a la madre de la joven las buenas nuevas y luego se casaron ella con un bello vestido blanco de encajes y bellos adornos y el con un traje elegantísimo , corbatín y claven en el ojal , el lobo no volvió a aparecer nunca más y los habitantes no volvieron a temer , y caperucita y el leñador vivieron felices por siempre como una linda parejita!_

_Fin! _

Natsumi tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en los labios , Kouichi estaba más que feliz y aplaudida con aprobación aunque tal vez no había entendido del todo el cuento con sus modificaciones , y los padres del pequeño le siguieron en aplausos por tan "buena " historia , Kazuki y Juubei estaban rojos como tomates maduros y no se atrevían ni a mirarse , ni a decirse nada .

-Natsumi , tienes mucha creatividad e imaginación tienes madera para maestra de niños pequeños dijo Miko divertida ante la expresión de la otra joven pareja allí sentada .

-Es verdad Natsu-chan! me gustó el cuento pero me dio algo de pena el lobo –dijo un chibi Ginji –solo dijo eso y se escuchó un golpe , la silla donde estaba sentado Ban se había caído , por el rápido y brusco movimiento que había hecho este al levantarse de un salto de su asiento

-perdón –dijo nada mas , con la cabeza baja, recogiendo la silla y colocándola en su lugar -voy por un cigarrillo –cerró la puerta de un golpe sordo .

Ginjì sintió una preocupación punzarle la cabeza sin embargo trató de disimularla , ya se encargaría de hacerle un par de preguntas a Ban , pero sería después .

Natsumi siguió hablando

-gracias Miko san , me gustaría estudiar magisterio cuando salga de la preparatoria –dijo con una sonrisa

-te iría muy bien , mira como le agradas a Kouichi –dijo Koutaro

-es verdad a los niños les agradas mucho-

-jeje gracias –las mejillas de la camarera se ruborizaron un poco.-bueno .. quieren un poco mas de café , y unos pastelillos?

-gracias Natusmi-san

Las dos parejas y el pequeño se quedaron en la mesa , Kouichi se estaba comenzando a dormir en los brazos de Miko , cansado del largo día.

-de verdad lamentamos haber vendido tarde , nos llevó mas tiempo de lo creíamos –se disculpó Kazuki en cuanto se sintió menos cohibido .

-no se preocupen, pasamos un rato muy agradable tus amigos son todos muy amables

-qué bueno que la pasaran bien

-esa chica Natusmi es tan agradable .. me encantó su historia y a ti Koutaro?-dijo Miko con el fin de molestar a la parejita .

-jaja claro me encantó sobre todo el final fue muy romántico – dijo Koutaro divertido siguiéndole el juego a su mujer

Kazuki y Juubei volvieron a ponerse de mil colores , y así entre risas y chistees pasó tranquila la tarde .

-Vaya Natsumi entretuviste a la pareja hasta que regresaron esos dos .. fue muy buena estrategia contar el cuento –le dijo Paul

-hmm en realidad lo conté con otros propuestas mas psicológicos pero . .ahora me estoy arrepintiendo un poco

-hmm?-Paul no había comprendido la situación pero Natsumi sabía que Ban y Ginji si se habían percatado del asunto , aunque los demás no hubieran visto nada raro en el comportamiento de Midou , habían cosas que lo terminaban delatando .

-en fin .. cuatro porciones de pastel para la mesa 5 jefe!

-muy bien!, anda no los hagas esperar estos clientes probablemente sean los únicos de toda la tarde .

**Fin. **

Bueno eso es todo , pero quedaron algunas cosas pendientes ne? .. por eso no pueden olvidar leer el cap extra de epilogo … no se lo pierdan y gracias de nuevo por leer .


	5. Epilogo

**Hola! Buajaja a pesar del que ya terminó la historia quedaron algunas cosas pendientes así que en este epilogo se irán resolviendo lentamente , así que se los dejo para que lo disfrutáis y saquen sus propias conclusiones jajajajaj . **

**Disclaimer: **Get Backers no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , el cuento de hadas de la Caperucita Roja es propiedad de los Hnos . Grimm quienes trasformaron la historia para que fuera para niños pues la verdadera , de tradición oral, y autor desconocido, relata que Caperucita si es devorada por el lobo hambriento , pero según los hermanos Grim ella se salva de la muerte , este cambió significó un gran avance e los cuentos infantiles pues deja una importante moraleja sobre la obediencia . Todos los personajes de GB pertenece a su autores respectivos y creadores , sin embargo , yo reclamo como míos a los personajes : Miko, Koutaro y Koichi Yuuichi los cuales son creación mía .

**Nota:** este fic está basado en el cuento de hadas de la Caperucita Roja , pero con los personajes de GB . Espero les guste . Ban/Kazuki; Juubei/Kazuki.. (shonen –ai sutil )

**Género:** humor/romance shonen-ai , yaoi soft (Kazuki's girl role-en el cuento únicamente-)

**Resumen:** Natsumi cuenta un relato de la Caperucita Roja a su muy particular estilo , incluyendo a sus amigos como personajes de la historia . Romance , humor y mucho más!

**N/A:** lo que tenga "*" tiene nota a pie de página no olviden revisar , lo que va en _cursiva_ es el relato , lo que no , es parte de lo que ocurre fuera del cuento.

**En el cap anterior.. **

-hmm?-Paul no había comprendido la situación pero Natsumi sabía que Ban y Ginji si se habían percatado del asunto , aunque los demás no hubieran visto nada raro en el comportamiento de Midou , habían cosas que lo terminaban delatando .

-en fin .. cuatro porciones de pastel para la mesa 5 jefe!

-muy bien!, anda no los hagas esperar estos clientes probablemente sean los únicos de toda la tarde .

**Epilogo **

**Despejando la incógnita de la ecuación**

Los Yuuichi y .. "los Kakei" se quedaron conversando largo rato , hasta entrada la noche , finalmente se fueron , Kazuki y Juubei acompañaron a la familia en un taxi .

Después de eso , Paul se despidió encargándole a Natusmi el cierre del negocio , asì qpues el Honky Tonk volvió a quedar silencio y vacio , Natusmi comenzó a recoger todo alistádnosle para cerrar el local .

-ya vas a cerrar?

-si ya casi.. ya es tarde y mañana tengo examen de matemáticas-dijo Natsumi mientras se quitaba su usual gabacha y se ponía el suéter del uniforme del colegio .

-Natsu-chan.. te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunto un chibi Ginji quien parecía indeciso entre sí formular la pregunta o no , pero al final la curiosidad pudo mas .

-claro Gin dime-Natsumi aprovechó para arreglarse el cabello y sacar su mochila y cambiarse zapatos

-no has notado a Ban un poco raro?-dijo finalmente como arrastrando las palabras … -además .. ese cuento tenía otra intensión verdad?

-jajaja , te diste cuenta , claro que tenía otra intensión , me sorprende que te percataras .

- y qué opinas de todo esto.. qué crees que esté molestando a Ban-chan?-Ginji parecía preocupado por primera vez en el día se veía más serio de lo normal , Natsumi sonrió comprensivamente

-Ginji.. sabes que creo ,pero solo es una hipótesis .. creo que Ban tiene problemas amorosos-dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra

-amorosos? por qué?-en ese momento Ginji recordó lo que le había dicho Ban al regresar de la misión de Nagano ,cuando le comentó que le gustaban dos personas

-No estoy muy segura, no te lo tomes al pie de la letra lo que te digo , pero creo , según lo que he observado últimamente que Ban está enamorado de Kazuki-san –soltó aquello como un balde a agua fría sobre los hombros y espalda de Ginji .

-No puedo creerlo.. estas segura?-Ginji apenas podía articular palabra .. según el creía, Ban estaba enamorado de Himiko .. ¿ pero Kazuki?.. podrían ser esas dos personas Himiko y Kazuki y el estar completamente fuera del asunto –se sintió deprimido

-no estoy segura , pero es lo que yo percibo o me vas a decir que no has observado bien , se está volviendo cada vez más obvio Ginji!, lo vi hoy mientras contaba la historia , Ban parecía muy fastidiado no podía evitar sonrojarse a cada momento y no has visto como se le queda viendo a Kazuki? .. esta frustrado y molesto porque se da cuenta que Kazuki es inalcanzable , porque ya tiene pareja segura .. no te das cuenta?

-pero .. si Ban siempre ha demostrado que odia a Kazuki , lo vive insultado y peleándose con el ..

-lo hace para disimular ni modo que va a decir que lo ama , prefiere decir que lo odia .. pero esos sentimientos no se pueden ocultar , tarde o temprano afloran , es imposible que trate de ocultarlos toda la vida .

-no sé qué pensar.. –Ginji parecía cabizbajo , deprimido y triste como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia del mundo

-Gin, escucha , no es seguro lo mejor será confirmar mi hipótesis por que no hacemos algo … dentro de algunas semanas será el gran festiva del Shinjuku, invita a Ban a ir contigo , y al mismo tiempo invita a Kazuki para que vaya con Juubei , y observa, se muy , pero muy observador ante cada coso que haga Ban y cada reacción que tenga cerca de Kazuki solo así saldrás de dudas-

-tú crees?

-claro , es una manera de confirmarlo..

-me hace sentir mal estar de metido en los sentimientos de Ban-chan –dijo un poco triste

-no , porque no harás ningún comentario solo observa .. no comentes nada

-está bien podría funcionar

En eso estaban cuando, entró el rey de roma , fumando un cigarrillo

-y ustedes qué? Todavía aquí?-dijo con aun mucho mal humor y mala vibra mientras sobre su cabeza se esparcía una nube de humo de cigarro

-ya voy a cerrar , Ginji me ayudaba a recoger todo verdad?-disimuló Natsumi rápidamente y Ginji le siguió el juego en el acto

-así es Ban-chan pero ya terminamos ..

-hmm .. se fueron los fenómenos y sus amigos locos?-preguntó mostrando fastidio y un fingido desinterés

-jaja si se fueron hace un rato

-Natusmi tu me las debes.. ese cuento fue la peor idiotez que se te ha acorrido!

-por qué? No te gustó?-preguntó sonriente y divertida

-hmm .. cállate ya me las pagaras-las mejillas de Ban se pusieron ligeramente rojas y Ginji esta vez sí se percató de ello , tal vez Natsumi tenía razón en sus hipótesis después de todo

-Vámonos idiota .. tengo hambre .. ustedes por que estuvieron comiendo pastelillos pero a mí que me lleve el diablo –dijo molesto arrastrando a un chibi Ginji de la chaqueta .

-buenas noches Ban-chan , Gin! –se despidió la chica antes de echar llave al negocio

El Honky Tonkl cerró sus puertas y apagó las luces , mientras que en Ginji las dudas , la incertidumbre y la curiosidad se encendían como un árbol de navidad .

**Fin **

jojojojo .. no se esperaban eso? ne? .. bueno ahora solo queda espera que sucederá en el festival .. no dejen de leer y de estar pendientes el siguiente fic , y mil gracias a todos por leer y comentar! Especial agradecimiento a : _Red Crayon , princess, __naminaruxtsubahina__, y __merry kirkland_por leer mis locuras y darme ànimos , domo arigatoo!

Hasta entonces bye!


End file.
